


Photographic Memories

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Memories, Photos, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, batim au, bendy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: The toons finds old photos and learn more about Henry, Linda and Joey’s past.





	Photographic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah most of my fanfics were from my SOL AU. I just have so many drabble ideas of my AU I need them to be written down before my Bendy interest comes to a close.
> 
> But for those wondering if I’ll be continuing BATIM fanfics once Chapter 5 is out and complete. Yes! I’ll keep writing once my interest dies out. TheMeatly said Chapter 5 isn’t the end of Bendy, so that makes me motivated even more. I’ll be working on more of my own projects though, but I will write a chapter or two of Bendy after Chapter 5.
> 
> Well anyways enjoy! Sorry for my long ramble.

It was a cold, rainy day. The toons looked out the window sighing as the rain poured down. They planned on going to the park with their friends today, but once they saw the rain earlier during breakfast the plans got cancelled. Alice even recommended playing indoors today, but despite living in the neighborhood the kids lived blocks away. They we’re fine with it and decided the toons could play with each other, but they’ve played the same games over and over again it was getting boring. 

Henry watched the toons through the kitchen. He was reading a book listening to the radio for some music. Linda came downstairs and saw her toon kids just looking out the window. She turned and face her husband reading, smiling she walked over to her husband and sat next to him.

“Hello Henry.” Henry looked up from his book and smiled seeing his wife’s smile.

“Hi Linda.” He said with a sigh. 

Linda turned to the toons and frowned, “still staring at the window?” She asked.

Henry nodded, “For over an hour now. I even asked them if they wanted to go to the movies, or get pizza, but they seem intrigued with watching the rain fall.” He explained. 

Linda looked at Henry opening and closing her mouth. “Well…” She trailed off. Henry looked at his wife raising an eyebrow. “I might have an idea that might get the toons interested.” She leaned over and whispered something to Henry. 

Henry smiled agreeing with the idea, but something came to mind, “You sure? I mean…”

Linda grasps Henry’s hands. “They need to know.” Linda looked at her husband, her look gave an “its time for them to know” look. Henry looked at the ground, then at the toons and back at Linda. 

“Alright.” Linda smiled and the two went upstairs. Henry opened up a drawer and grabbed a box, while Linda grabbed some photo albums. They went downstairs and saw the toons never left their spots.

“Bendy. Boris. Alice.” Henry called out. When he called out each of the toons names, they turned and faced Henry and Linda. “Linda and I found some photos. You want to see some?” 

The toons looked at each other and back at Henry. “Alright.” Alice spoke up walking over to her father and mother to the couch. Bendy and Boris looked at each other and shrugged sitting next to Henry and Linda respectively. 

Henry opened the box, and the toons saw lots of photos lined up together. “Wow.” Bendy whispered. Henry smiled seeing the toons being interested. Henry went through the photos and pulled out one. He smiled remembering that moment. 

“Take a look at this photo and see if you recognize anyone.” Henry handed the toons a photo. In the picture were two little boys. One, which they knew right off the bat, was Henry, who smiled widely showing his two missing front teeth. The 2nd boy, a bit taller gave a shy smile and his eyes didn’t face the camera. 

The toons didn’t recognize the young boy. Was this Henry’s brother? Best friend? A classmate? 

Then something Bendy’s mind sparked him seeing the boy. He compared it with his memories with Joey. Looking at the boys face and remembering Joey’s made it the perfect match.

“JOEY?!” Bendy yelled. 

Boris and Alice took a closer looking and recognized the boy too. “THAT WAS JOEY!?” Alice yelled. 

Henry nodded. “Yep. That was me and Joey at age 8.” 

The toons were surprised that the evil, cold-hearted Joey Drew was a shy, quiet little boy. Something they never expected. 

“So you two were brothers?” Boris asked.

Henry chuckled, “no. Not by blood,” The former animator sighed, “but he did live with me, and was something close to a brother.”

“But what about his parents?” Alice asked.

Henry opened his mouth and closed turning away from the angel. “Joey…Didn’t have a family.” Bendy and the toons looked at the photo and back at Henry. “His father wasn’t the best, and his anger caused the death of his mom.” Boris frowned whimpering, ears dropping down, “However, his father was never charged, so he was able to say and do anything to his son.”

“That’s horrible.” Alice whispered. 

Henry nodded, holding his angel close. “His father was arrested eventually, but not for the death of his wife. He beat a man up to death at a bar.” He explained. “My mom couldn’t trust the orphanage, so she adopted Joey.”

“Guessing you and Joey were neighbors once?” Bendy asked.

Henry smiled giving a nod. “We never interacted with Drew family, well my mom did with Joey she felt bad for him. So when she heard his father was arrested she walked over to the Drew house and picked him up.” He concluded. 

Henry saw the toons quiet as they remembered all the abuse Joey put them through. Joey went through the same things she, Boris and Bendy went though when Henry left. They could relate, but why would someone going through shit from their father passed on to the son on to his kids.

Henry knew this was a bad idea to tell the toons. “I’m sorry for telling you guys this. But you needed to know about Joey in the past.” He explained. 

Alice looked at her father and pat his back. Henry turned and faced the angel who said, “Don’t feel sorry Henry.” Henry looked at the angel seeing she wasn’t upset at all, “it’s a good thing you told us.” 

Henry gave a smile, “thanks.” He whispered. 

Alice replied with a smile. “So…” Bendy started. “What happened next? With you and Joey?” 

Henry chuckled. “Well, Joey was a shy boy he never spoke to anyone. When I meet him he never talked to me. I was a chatty little boy who wanted to strike up a conversation with anyone.”

“Sounds like a little demon we all know.” Alice added.

Bendy looked up and glared at his angel sister, who smiled back. Her halo glowing as she smiled. 

Henry chuckled as well agreeing with the angel. “It only took me a discussion about drawing to open Joey up. I brought out some old sketchbooks and drawing paper and we would draw whatever came to mind. Then Joey talked to me.” He recounted. 

The toons smiled over the story. Linda chuckled and went to one of the albums and turned to a page. “Though Joey and Henry did have another friend in their group.”

“Who!?” The toons asked.

“Was it Sammy?” Boris asked. Henry shook his head.

“Norman?” Alice asked. Henry shook his head yet again.

Bendy thought and smiled, “Wally!” Bendy yelled. That was his final answer. 

Henry chuckled. “Nope.” Linda passed Henry the book and the toons took a look. They saw Henry, Joey, and another kid looking muddy. Unlike with Joey the toons weren’t sure who this kid was. 

“I give up.” Bendy replied. 

Linda and Henry chuckled. Henry turned the page to show more of the kid with Henry and Joey. The toons took a closer look, but still Bendy and Boris didn’t know who this was. Alice gasped and faced her mother. Linda chuckled knowing her daughter got it right. 

“Wait! It was you?” Bendy asked. 

Linda nodded, “That was me when I was 8-years old.” The toons were surprised at how much Linda changed from when she was a child to now. As a child, Linda had short, messy, boyish hair, overalls over a plaid shirt and sneakers. Now, she was an ageing woman in her late 50’s, early 60’s, wearing a pale green dress. 

“You’re so different then you are today.” Alice commented. 

“I even acted different around Henry as well.” Linda added. 

“How different?” Bendy asked.

Linda sighed looking at her husband, who was now feeling embarrassed. “Well I didn’t always act like a polite young girl back then. I was always rough with Henry and Joey, mainly Joey.” Linda turned the page to show a photo of what looks to be a picnic. The kids of the parents attending all took a photo even Henry, Linda and Joey. Though Linda pushed Henry, who bumped into Joey into a mud puddle.

The toons laughed seeing the photo of Linda. Henry blushed remembering that day to the fullest. Still, he never saw his wife differently. He loved her and that’s all that matters. 

Henry turned and looked out the window, smiling. “Hey look!” Henry pointed out. The toons turned to the window and saw the rain has stopped. The clouds were disappearing showing a bit of sunlight as a rainbow formed. “You guys want to go out and play?” Henry asked.

The toons looked at Henry, and Boris shook his head, “Not today, we want to see more photos and stories you guys have.” Boris said snuggling close to Henry.

Henry chuckled, “Alright.” He replied and started to show more photos of him and Linda.

**Author's Note:**

> So Chapter 5 is coming in 2 days (depending where you live or when your reading this, tomorrow) it might be a while before I get another BATIM fanfic out, and no I'm not changing everything I have for SOL AU. Maybe one or two changes, but its a stretch. So I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 5 Friday!


End file.
